GoldenTicket
by Dazed.What
Summary: Jacob is a human in our universe who possesses Harry Houdini's golden ticket. When he uses it, it sends him into the world of Twilight, where he gets stuck... probable slash, psble pairings: E/J, S/J, E/B very lil outside the twilight universe
1. Jacob Gets Kicked in the Gut

SUMMARY: Jacob is a human in our universe who possesses Harry Houdini's golden movie ticket. When he uses it, it sends him into the world of Twilight, where he gets stuck… or something… lol not quite there yet. ;)

No warnings at this time =)

NOTE: The Twilight movie I mention is essentially Twilight without Jacob. The Jacob in my story pretty much comes in and fills the part, so to speak.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight and aspects of the story are based off of The Last Action Hero, which, also, I do not own.

Chapter One

**Jacob's POV**

My first visit to a movie theater was the day I moved in with my grandfather when I was six. Most of the details from that day have faded away, but I remember the feelings as clearly as if I'd had them yesterday. My house had been broken into the week before and my parents had been killed. I never even noticed the robbers, but I was the one who found the bodies. They said that I was screaming so loudly that neighbors had called the police. I didn't say anything when they found me and I was silent even up until the social worker dropped me off at my grandfather's a week later.

_Grandpa Nick lived in a dingy, little, second-floor apartment in New York City. The way I felt when the woman drove away, leaving me there, almost matched the dullness in the eyes of this old man I had never met before. I wasn't even sure what death was at the time and being thrown into the lap of my long-lost grandfather was terrifying. He always knew I existed, but he and my mother were estranged and she never let him meet me. I've honestly got to say that if I remember one detail from that day, it's that Nick looked as terrified as me. After we had brought my things inside and got settled in, he tried talking to me. He tried talk of sports, music and toys with no luck. It was when he asked me if I liked movies that my eyes lit up. My parents weren't too into TV and the only watching I was allowed was at the babysitter's._

_ "Do you know who Harry Houdini was Jacob?" He leaned forward and cocked a grey eyebrow. _

_ I shook my head, 'no'._

_ "Well, Houdini was a famous magician. Some say his magic wasn't real, but do you want to know a big secret Jake?" _

_ His tone was really captivating me and I spoke for the first time, whispering, "Tell me."_

_ "His magic was real Jake. Do you know how I know that for sure?" I was starting to feel more comfortable with him and I shook my head 'no' again._

_ "He showed me Jake. When I was about your age, Harry Houdini did a magic show, just for me." My eyes went wide. I always loved television about magic and I was eating it up as Nick continued his story. "And it wasn't just pulling a rabbit out of his hat either, I mean he made birds appear out of thin air!" Nick was grinning widely at the memory and his own nostalgia. "Anyway, the point is, Jakey, when Houdini came through town with the Houdini Picture Corporation, out of every little boy at the movie theater, he chose to give me a special movie ticket."_

_ "What's so special about it?"_

_ Nick seemed happy to hear me speaking. "It was magic, Jakey." He continued using my nickname and I didn't mind it at all. He had won me over with his story. "Mr. Houdini told me that if I turned in the golden ticket he gave me instead of the ones you get from the movie theater, than I would be able to go into the movie."_

_ "What movie did you go into?" I asked excitedly._

_ "Well, Jacob." He leaned back and put his hands on his knees. "I never used it."_

_ Surprised, I asked, "Why not?"_

_ "I was too scared."_

_ "Scared of what?"_

_ "I'm not sure Jakey, I was just scared." He paused and we both stayed quiet for a bit until Nick smiled and said, "Do you want me to show you the movie theater?"_

_ "The one where you met Houdini?" Because of my quietness, Nick seemed surprised by my active listening._

_ "That's the one." He shot his arm in the air, pointing, and stood up from the armchair he had been sitting in. I had been sitting on a small ottoman a few feet away and he looked down at me. "Well, what are we waiting for!" I started to get excited and stood up to grab my coat. I never fully thanked him for distracting me that day. My mom was his daughter and, even though they hadn't spoken for years, I know that he loved her and must have been grieving. Even though I call him "Nick", he's more of a parent than I could have ever hoped for._

_ The theater was just a few blocks from Nick's apartment but it was the middle of winter and we had to walk through the snow. When we reached it, I took a moment to stomp the snow off of my boots before I took a look around. It was amazing. Granted, it was old and falling apart, but it was still insanely cool and I felt the magic Nick had talked about the second I looked at the atrium._

_ "Are all movie theaters like this? I've never been to one."_

_ "You're kidding , kid, you've never once gone to see a movie?"_

_ "Never."_

_ "And to answer your question, no this is not like any other movie theater. This one's special. It's one of the few still around from the 1920's. They even used to play movies here where people didn't talk."_

_ "That sounds boring." I dragged out my "o" and gave him a little smile._

_ "I agree with you. Talkies all the way." He ruffled my hair and I giggled._

_ "This is also special because it's our movie theater, Jakey."_

_ I looked at him skeptically, "You mean we _own_ it?"_

_ "That's right, kiddo. This is my job. I run the movie theater. Of course, it doesn't get as much business as the cinemas down the street, but she's mine and now she's ours."_

_ "That is so cool… um, what do I call you?" Considering I hadn't previously met Nick, I wasn't really comfortable calling him "Grandfather" or "Grandpa" and I don't think he expected me to._

_ "You can call me anything you want Jakey." His voice was kind._

_ "Wellll, what is your name?"_

_ Crouching down to my height, he put his hand out for me to shake, "Nice to meet you Jacob, my name's Nick."_

_ I giggled again and shook his hand, "Hi Nick!"_

A couple of weeks ago, Nick got sick. Honestly, though, I'm not even sure how he's been healthy up until this point. He has a drink every night and he's a chain smoker and somehow he's made it to ninety-five. I've tried to get him to quit a few times, but he's such a free spirit and a kid in heart, he never likes to see the reality of things. We still have the movie theater and it still only gets a few customers a day. We don't rake in the dough but it's awesome. We're a registered cinema so if we order them, we can get movies before their airdate. Although, not much is really out at the moment for a teenaged guy. It sucks too, because all I can think about is Nick and now, more than ever, I need an escape.

Since getting sick, Nick has pretty much left all of the theater's duties to me, including lock-up at night. We moved out of the apartment a few years back and shacked up in a few of the rooms above the lobby of the theater. There's already cooking facilities because of the concessions stand and we've pretty much created a makeshift condo for ourselves. As I put the chains on the front doors tonight, I can hear Nick calling out to me.

"I'll be there in a second!" Tugging on the chains to make sure they're good and tight, I run upstairs to find Nick standing up in his nightgown, going through an old chest. "Nick! What are you doing out of bed? You're only gonna get worse if you keep ignoring the doctor."

He gives me the "talk to the hand" until he finds what he's looking for. "Jakey, this is important to me. Do you remember my story about Harry Houdini?"

"The one about the magic movie ticket? How could I forget?" Nick looks at me long and hard.

"I want you to use it."

"What? The ticket? You still have it?"

Nick pulls out of the chest a shining, bright, gold old fashioned ticket. In succession, he pulls out his old ticket-takers hat and jacket and start to put them on. "Yes, and I want you to use it."

"I don't know if you should be up Nick…" He really is legitimately sick and I don't want this to ruin his chances at recovery.

He looks so happy prancing around in his outfit and tries to convince me, "Come on, let's go see if it works."

Not saying "yes" with him smiling like that would break my heart so I give in, "Alright, let's do it."

"You won't regret it, Jakey my boy! Now, all we need is to put some film on the reel. What new movies do we have in this week?"

"Nothing great. It's a slow month for action. Really, all there is is this vampire one, but based on what the girls at school say about the books, it's gonna be pretty girly."

Nick waves my comment off in dismissal, "There's no such thing as a girly movie. Just men not comfortable enough with their sexuality that they get embarrassed if there's no car chases or explosions. Now, what's the movie called, I'll put it on for ya while you go get some popcorn and I'll meet ya down stairs!"

His comment actually getting me a little excited for this movie, I tell him, "Twilight".

After I get myself a soda and some popcorn, you know, just in case I don't actually get sent off into some alternate universe, I can hear some previews rolling and can see Nick, hobbling down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom, I walk over to him and he hands me the golden ticket.

"Wait here." He says before he walks over to the entrance to Theater 1, where the ticket taker stands. Once there, he yells over to me, "Okay, now you can come!" I can tell that Nick's really excited about this and wants it to be perfect.

When I walk over to him, popcorn, drink, and ticket in hand, I'm smiling. "Here's my ticket sir." He grabs the ticket, and to my surprise, he rips it and puts half into the ticket box. "Oh my gosh, Nick!" I'm shocked but I laugh at him, "I can't believe you just ripped it."

Tilting his head and in an even tone, Nick responds, "Can't go into a theater without ripping the ticket, might not work otherwise…"

Half-way to my seat of choice, I look back and notice that Nick isn't following me to his. "You coming?"

"Naw, I'll let you have the fun. I'll watch from the projection room. Hurry up! The movies starting!"

Sure enough, by the time I sit down, the opening credits are rolling. I immediately forget about the golden ticket and start to eat my popcorn, getting absorbed in the opening scene. It isn't until the part of the movie where it's Bella's first day of school that I notice a kind of rip at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey, Nick! There's something on the screen!" I yell up to my grandfather in the projection room but don't get an answer. I look more closely at the rip on the screen and realize that it's bright, almost shining. Seeing my pocket glow too, I remember the ticket. I scream up again, "Nick!" but still no answer. I now get what Nick meant by being too scared to use the ticket. I'm scared because, deep down, I believe and I have no idea what the hell is gonna happen. Taking one last sip of cola and sucking up my fears, I take my ticket and walk up to the growing tear. It's almost too bright to look at, but I do it anyway. I walk so close that I'm actually touching the screen. I stick the tips of my fingers into the light and, all of the sudden, I feel myself being lifted off of the floor. I can't tell what's happening. There's just bright lights and I'm spinning, oh, holy Hell I'm spinning and I'm dizzy. I start to get this splitting headache as the light blinds me and I hear a loud piercing noise. I start to lose it until everything just stops and I land with a thud. It's nowhere near as bright as it was a moment ago, but I'm still squinting. It doesn't help me very much, though, as I feel a body trip over me. I definitely got a hard kick to the gut but the person seems to have caught his or her self pretty well. I look up at the figure and realize that it's a kid. My age, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He has really messy, bronze hair, is pale as a ghost and, for some reason, really pisses me off.

He looks down at me, surprised, like he should have known I was there, "What the Hell?"

Wow, and a potty mouth. Of what I've seen of the movie so far, this guy hasn't shown up yet. I really hope he's not a main character…

SO, THE END OF CHAPTER ONE… MAYBE?

P.S. I'm an impatient son of a gun so I actually posted this thing before getting a beta for it =). I think I might need one and was wondering if anybody might be interested? You know, to bounce ideas tell me what stupid grammar mistakes I've made… Also, if not ch.2, then I'd definitely want ch.3 in either Edward or Bella's POV… Not that that should make a difference to any of y'all… Shutting up now

BETA NEEDED!


	2. Jacob Gets Hit By a Car

NOTE: I had a brain fart while writing this and forgot that Billy's in a wheel chair, so, for the sake of my sanity, I'm making him not a paraplegic… Sorry if that offends anyone, I don't think it will, but sorry anyway!

ALSONOTE: Still kinda looking for a beta if anyone's interested… Or if anybody has story ideas for what should happen next… that is, assuming that enough people are actually reading this lol

Chapter Two

**Jacob's POV**

"Where did you come from?" The bronze haired kid continues to stare down at me, still on the ground . Ignoring him, I scope out my surroundings. The last thing I saw on the screen before I noticed the rip was the main character, Bella, getting out of her car in front of the school. Some smart ass kids were laughing at her car for some reason. Truthfully, I love old Chevy's and if I see those dweebs again, I might have to rough 'em up a bit for laughing at a girl. That is, if the angry guy above me doesn't rough me up first. He speaks to me a third time, a little more frustrated,

"You weren't there before, I would have seen you if you were." He repeats, "Where did you come from?"

"Hold on." I dismiss him, momentarily, still trying to figure out where in the movie I am. I look to my right and there's some grass and to my left and there's a building. There's windows on the upper part of the wall but, considering I'm still sitting, more like laying and supporting myself up with one arm while holding my aching stomach with the other, on the cement path, I can't see what's inside. Although, taking in everything at once, it kind of looks like my high school. I look up again to see the kid's back turned and him walking away from me.

"Hey!" I yell out to him. "Are we at Bella Swan's school?" He turns his head slightly, looking at me like some kind of douche bag, and continues walking into the building.

Taking a moment to get myself up off the ground, I realize what a stupid question that was. According to the movie, this would be Bella's first day at school, nobody would even know her. Besides, I hadn't even seen this guy in the first twenty minutes of the movie; he's probably just an extra shot through the windows and won't even have any contact with the main characters.

"I'll give him one thing, though." I say to myself, replacing my hands on my stomach, "The fucker's got a pretty strong kick."

"Who's got a strong kick?" I spin around to see a little girl, definitely a freshman, looking up at me. "Was that Edward Cullen? Did he get in a fight?" I have no idea what to say to her and I see more people walking toward me on the path and decide to start moving out of the way. I contemplate following the bronze haired kid into the building, which I can now see is a cafeteria, but decide against it. Like I said before, he kind of pisses me off. Answering the girl and telling her that I have no idea, I start walking off in the opposite direction.

**Edward POV**

"Who the Hell was that guy?" I think to myself as I walk into the cafeteria. I try to think on it more but am too distracted by the thoughts of some of the girls. One of them, Jessica I think, is telling some new girl about me and my brothers and sisters. She's actually kind of pretty, the new girl that is. She looks at me and I'm enamored. I don't know if it's the fact that I'm focusing on Jessica's thoughts but I'm not getting anything from her. I actually put in some effort to try to read her mind… Nothing. What is up with me today! First, I didn't notice that guy I tripped over and now there's someone who's thoughts I can't read? You know what, come to think of it, I couldn't read that guys thoughts either. If I could, I probably would have noticed he was sitting there. I usually don't have to pay that much attention with my eyes…

When I reach my table, I try not to focus on the new girl. When I sit down, it's obvious that my adopted siblings, especially Jasper, can sense my distress. Alice leans over the table and asks me what the matter is.

"I can't read their thoughts." I say through my teeth.

Alice looks at me peculiarly, "Who's thoughts?"

"The kid outside and that girl." I say pointing to Jessica's table.

Alice can clearly see the girl but still looks confused. They all do. They're all wondering about the kid I just mentioned. Alice looks at me, "I had a vision about that girl, her name's Bella, but I didn't see anything about anybody else."

I stare right back, "This guy, I didn't see him, I didn't even know he was there until I tripped over him. And he mentioned a Bella. You guys were pretty close ahead of me, did you see a kid with black hair on the path?" All of their thoughts told me "No." Still frustrated, I slap my hands on my legs and grip my pants. "What's going on Alice?"

Eloquently as usual, Alice answered, "I don't know, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. So let's just… pretend to eat and we'll ask Carlisle about it after school."

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since I left the school and I have no idea where the hell I am. I'm angry at myself and I put my head back, pulling on my hair. I'm freaking tired and hungry. It was almost eleven o'clock at night back in the real world when I started the movie, so it has to be at least one or two in the morning for me. I honestly couldn't tell you what time it was here. The sky is gray and overcast and, by the looks of the clouds, I'm surprised it hasn't started raining yet. God! Why'd I leave that stupid school? I could have found Bella and… and what? I haven't even seen enough of the God damned movie yet to know anything! Why couldn't I have gone into, like, The Matrix or something? Wait, no that would make me more confused…

I continue to walk along the highway, next to a huge, creepy looking forest, rambling and complaining to myself when it starts to rain. Great. And, since it's summer in my world, I'm dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I stop walking when I notice a street sign I know I passed an hour ago. I don't know how, this definitely doesn't seem like a loop, but I'm walking through all of the same places. I have my front to the road and my back to the forest when I hear a growl. It's low at first and makes any hairs on my neck not already standing up from the cold follow suit. When I hear it again, a bit louder, I'm afraid to turn around. All I know about this movie is that there's vampires and that girls like the books it's based on. I never heard anything about bears or wolves being an intricate part. I hear the growl again and realize that it's not getting louder, it's getting closer. Gulping and rubbing my arms in an attempt to get warm, I slowly turn around. What I come face to face with is a gigantic freaking dog, no wolf, baring its teeth down looking about ready to eat me. It's triple the size of any normal canine and it's fur is as black as the night sky. It starts to move and I take off running into the street. For the second time today, I see bright lights and I know they belong to a car that's coming right at me.

I crouch down with my arms over my head, trying to protect myself from both the oncoming vehicle and the devil dog in the forest. I can't see but I can hear tires screeching. The driver's trying to break the car before it hits me but the road's wet and slippery and it's already so close. After a split second, I can feel metal touching my arms and pushing me back. My fall to the ground isn't hard, but I stay in the fetal position, not knowing if the car is still moving or if the wolf is still trying to eat me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I hear boots splashing in the rain and a deep voice talking to me. The person rolls me over so I'm on my back but my arms are still covering my face. He speaks again, "Your arm's bleeding. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

I move my arms away so I can inspect the damage. My left forearm is covered in blood and seems to be sporting a nice four or five inch gash. I touch it and it freaking hurts. I guess I can cross whether or not I can get hurt off of my list of what I can and can't do here. The man clears his throat , trying to get my attention.

"No, I don't think so." I tell him. "But." I look into the forest for the wolf. "There was a…" My arm is pointing into the trees but I drop it. I finish in a small voice, "a wolf." The man, who looked late middle-aged, has long black hair, a thick dark jacket and looks Native American, which is weird because my dad was Native American and my mom was half. That was the reason why she was estranged from my grandfather: Nick is white and our tribe looked down upon outsiders. I can tell that the man is thinking something along the same lines because he gives me this look like he knows me or something.

"Here" he says, giving me his hand. I take it with my right and he helps me up. "My name's Billy. Billy Black."

"Umm… Jacob." I say, giving him my name. "Jacob Black." This is too weird.

UMMMM REVIEW? PLEASE =)


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so I've actually had a few people comment and private message me asking whether or not Jacob and Edward will hook up… I could definitely make it slash, but I wouldn't wanna turn anybody off by doing so. Lol, I could eventually make it M rated… if you catch my drift… or not.

I have my general storyline in mind, but, like I said before, if wanted, I could definitely tweak to, how they say, "Jakeward"… Would you guys keep reading?


	4. Jacob Gets Shot by Cupid

NOTE: Do not be discouraged if there are only mild slashy moments in this chapter, I HAVE decided to add a budding romance between Jacob and Edward into the story.

NOTE: Yes, readers, I am aware that Carlisle's character is younger than how I have Jacob interpret him in my story, but I just went with how Peter Facinelli looked in the movie, which was definitely not early twenties… Just saying. Btw, if anyone hasn't seen him in Fastlane, I used to watch that when it was on Fox, he was really cute =). And had long dark hair and was really young and Tiffani Amber Thiessen was in it… Anyway, back to the show =)

Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

As I sit in the waiting room of the hospital, I'm a little bit in shock. For several reasons really: The underlying being the fact that I'm inside of a freaking hospital inside of a freaking movie. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's awesome that Nick's magic Houdini ticket actually worked, it's just, I wish I was in a movie where I knew at least something about the plot line. All I know about this one is vampires and a girl named Bella. Granted, on the very awkward car ride to Forks Hospital, I was able to take a good look at Billy and deduced that I definitely maybe saw him in the beginning of the movie. He was the one who gave Bella the Chevy, Chevy's being another thing, besides our last names, that we have in common. We talked about our commonalities in the car. Well, more him asking me questions like, "Where are you from", "How old are you?" or "What were you doing walking along the road by yourself?" All of which I responded with one answer, "Seventeen." I haven't had time to get my shit together so I have no idea what story to tell him. How am I supposed to know that telling people the truth here won't put a tear in the space time continuum? Sure, I could have figured it out on my lovely two hour walk along the highway, but I'm pretty sure that my dimension traveling's fucked with my head and all I could think about was that asshole kid from the school. His stupid, yet grabable hair. Those pouty lips standing out against fair skin. Those eyes.. damn those eyes that were trying to stare into my soul, but not quite succeeding…

"Mr. Black?" Taken out of my reverie, I look up at my name. So does Billy and I'm wondering who the woman who called it is speaking to. "The doctor will see you now." Right, my arm.

Standing up from my chair, I feel a bit woozy and I fall right back down. Billy's at my side in an instant. He puts his hands on my shoulders, steadying me, "You okay, kid?"

I put my right arm up to wipe sweat from my forehead and notice, for the first time, that I'm cold. Stupid movie weather trying to bring me down…

"Can I help you stand up?" Billy looks concerned, almost fatherly. He gently grabs my left arm to look at the blood soaked rag wrapped around it. "We should really get this checked out. You might be dizzy from blood loss."

I appreciate his kindness and I give him a weak smile, "From one little cut?" His weak smile mirrors my own. "Yeah, thanks." I say laughing. "I could use a pick me up."

Billy helps me up and a nurse leads us into an examination room. She tells me to sit on the bed and Billy to sit in the chair beside it. "Now, you're a minor?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen." Wow, idiot. You're in a freaking alternate reality and you don't even lie about your age to the pretty nurse. Good going.

"Okay then, Sweetie" she speaks to me like I'm twelve "I'll need someone to fill out these forms. She glances at Billy, "And Mr. Black is your…"

Before I can answer, Billy steps in and tells her, "I'm his uncle. He's visiting from Portland." He sends me a wink "I can fill out any forms."

"Okey dokey then, the doctor's right outside, he'll be in shortly." Smiling, the woman hands Billy a clip board and a pen and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

I'm still cold and dizzy, but now I'm confused and Billy gives me that fatherly look again, "I thought you might need an alibi, considering how closed off you were in the car."

I swallow, still not wanting to give anything away, "Uh, thanks."

"Do you have a place to stay, Jacob?" I haven't thought about it. I haven't thought about how I'm supposed to get back to my world either. What if Nick needs need me? But I'm doing this for Nick. I shake off the thought. And years in a movie can take five minutes in the real world so I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm doing something nobody's ever done before. I should at least stay for awhile. It sounds like Billy might be offering me a place to stay. I'll figure out how to get home later.

"No, I don't." I hang my head low in hopes of getting the sympathy card.

"Then you're staying with me." I change my expression, but I'm obviously not conveying what I want because he follows up with, "I mean, only if you want to. I wouldn't force you…"

"No. I mean, yes. That's really nice of you. If it's not too much trouble." Crap, I would make the worst model ever. I have absolutely no control over my face.

"No trouble at all." He looks like he's about to say something else when the door opens and a man with bleached blonde hair walks in. He looks like he's in his early thirties and is as pale as the day he was born.

"Hello, Mr. Black." His greeting is directed at Billy. "How are you today?"

All of the sudden, there's this weird, intense tension between Billy and the doctor. He grits his teeth and points at me, "My nephew, Jacob, cut his arm."

As the doctor walks toward me, I can see the stitching on his coat that reads, _Dr. Cullen_. He carefully unwraps the cloth to reveal the deep gash. It's not bleeding freely anymore, but Dr. Cullen still shakes his head. "You're going to need stitches." He says.

"Of course I do." I say after exhaling. I tilt my head and give the doctor a half smile, which elicits a scowl from Billy. Not wanting to piss him off, I quit smiling and try to act as neutral with the doc as possible.

Pulling out a wheelie stool from under the bed and gracefully sitting on it, he asks me how I did it. I kind of told him the truth, saying that Billy's car had a broken grate and I fell on it. He nods and then he just stares at me, eyes digging into my skin. Everyone in this movie seems to hold the most intense gazes and it's really creeping me out. I break eye contact but he's still staring until, once again, the door opens. The same nurse tells Dr. Cullen that his son's here.

"I'll be just a moment, Jacob." He looks at Billy. "Don't you guys go anywhere."

When he leaves he keeps the door open, like he wants to make sure to see us so we don't run off or something. Just a few seconds out, Dr. Cullen's still in my line of sight and I see his son run up to him. It's the asshole from the school! Of course, I knew Cullen sounded familiar. That little girl behind me asked if Edward Cullen got into a fight. I strain to hear what Edward is saying to his dad. He looks really upset.

"Carlisle." Edward seemed to whisper that word but say it loudly at the same time. And he calls his dad Carlisle?

"In here son." Dr. Cullen ushers him into the room across from mine. I won't be able to hear them but the blinds I can easily see through. As Edward walks through the threshold, I catch another glimpse of his face. I said it before, the dimension traveling must have fucked with my head, because there's no way I couldn't have noticed how drop dead gorgeous this guy is. He's… intoxicating. I'm almost afraid to keep staring at him while he talks to his dad in case I get… too intoxicated.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY BE UP LIKE INSANELY SOON, I JUST WROTE PART OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE CHANGE IN MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT… CHANGED IT A LIIIITLE BIT AND POSTED IT ANYWAY.


	5. Jacob Gets Stared At

NOTE: Sorry, I was gonna have this be part of chapter 3 but it was getting too long and my brain hurt so it's not. Yah.

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle." I plead to my surrogate father in one of the hospital halls. This stuff with Bella and that guy have really thrown me. Everything has been so _consistent_ for the past few years and now this weird stuff is happening all at once. I need to know what's going on. Carlisle gives me the "not here" look and tells me to go into the empty room next to us. We walk in and shut the door before he lets me speak again.

"What is it Edward? You're distressed."Carlisle's face is quizzical and he seems more intrigued than worried. I start to pace around the room.

"Either there's two people immune to me" I keep pacing but start fingering my hair with one of my hands, "or I'm losing it." I've known Carlisle long enough that he knows I'm talking about my ability to read people's thoughts. Instead of speaking out loud, he just "thinks" to me. _Can you hear what I'm thinking?_

"Yes." I say, frustrated. "And I can still hear Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, the whole school and that horny nurse you have out there!"

_Calm down Edward._

I'm pointing at the door with my free hand, biting my lip and, to further my point, I look toward the door. I drop both arms when I look through the window instead and pick my pointing arm right back up.

"It's him!" I point to the boy in the exam room across the hall. He had been watching us from his room but when he realizes I can see him he averts his gaze.

Carlisle doesn't seem to get what I'm saying so I point again and repeat, "It's him, Carlisle."

The walls in the hospital aren't super-thick and on the off-chance somebody can hear us, Carlisle speaks out loud so we don't draw attention with a one-sided conversation. "Can you elaborate a little for me? What's wrong with him, Edward?"

"It's him and this girl. I can't read their thoughts!" My voice cracks. "The girl, the girl's blood is… too much. But, him. I can't even smell his blood when I'm right next to him." I was distracted by so many things when I first saw the guy that I wrote off not being able to smell him. Human blood has such a broad spectrum of smell intensity that I didn't think about it until I was around Bella. It took almost every ounce of free will I had not to gorge on her right at school. Being that both of them have the same ability to evade me, I'd think I should be able to smell him right now. I definitely should have when I was touching him.

"That boy" Carlisle nods to the kid in the exam room. "is Jacob Black." I have to say that I'm surprised. If he's part of the Black family, that would mean he could be a werewolf, but I didn't get any indication of that.

"Is he…" Carlisle knows the rest of my question.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't smell like it. Billy Black says he's his nephew." He grips the edge of the bed in the room, leaning forward, thinking. "I've never heard of any family he has outside of these areas. Edward, until we know what's going on, we should be careful… Edward?"

I have only been partially listening to him since I've seen Jacob through the window. I've been riled up, but the more I look at Jacob, the more it's starting to change into something else. Excitement almost. I could tell that he was good looking when I tripped over him, but I didn't get a good chance to really _look_ at him. His dark hair is wet and he's really tan. I'm definitely going that he's related to Billy, either that or he's from the Bahamas. His face is young but manly and his hair and body look coarse but soft. He's just like Bella in the fact that I can't read his mind yet so unlike her in the fact that, with Bella, I can't go within a mile of her without being uncomfortable. Besides my fears, Jacob's gotta be the easiest human to stand next to. He's pretty much a contradiction in himself. A very hot and sexy contradiction.

SHORT, I KNOW. IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN PART OF CHAPTER THREE BUT IT'S NOT… BUT YES, THAT IS WHY IT IS SHORT AND I WILL HAVE THE WHOLE SLASHY SHTUFF BE A PROGRESSION THROUGHOUT THE STORY. THE STORY, HOWEVER, WILL MOVE ALONG FASTER OR AT LEAST SETTLE INTO A LESS CONFUSING STORYLINE BY THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO. IF WANTED, THAT IS, I WILL MAKE IT A TEENSY BIT GRAPHIC. NOT NEXT CHAPTER OR ANYTHING BUT SOON. AGAIN, UNLESS THERE ARE OBJECTIONS.


	6. Jacob Gets Confused

Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

It was almost 5:30 by the time we actually got out of the hospital and a little past six by the time we got to Billy's. He lives on a reservation so it was a little ways to go and I'm sure I nodded off at least once or twice throughout the drive. I'm pretty sure, at this point, I'm going on at least twenty four hours of no sleep. I lie on the bed in the spare room, exhausted. Billy didn't make me talk on the way here, but he felt the need to introduce me to people from his "tribe" or whatever before I was able to go inside his house. I'm surprised how close everyone here is, not only in proximity but relationship wise too. It's like they're all one big happy family and Billy was showing them the new member. That being me, of course. It was really weird. The second Billy introduced me to this guy, Sam, it seemed all of the other young guys just showed up, out of nowhere, to see the fresh meat. I was too tired to actually care about looking polite, so I found a log and sat down as Billy told them all what he knew about me. I guess the whole alibi thing was only for people outside the tribe…

He doesn't know much about me but the words he said to his people when describing me were laced with undertones and, I swear, I was picturing him giving them all overly-expressed winks and using air-quotes. They all seemed very intrigued by the fact that my last name is Black. One woman came up to me and said,

"It's no coincidence that Billy found you." She was old and looked at me in a way that reminded me of Nick. "You are part of Quileute."

I looked at her unbelievingly, "Excuse me?"I said, blinking my eyes, thinking that maybe I had dozed off completely in the car and I was dreaming. That, or I never went into this movie and I was dreaming. Although, the latter didn't make sense considering I could feel pain and that's a sure fire sign you're awake, right? But then again, sensation is controlled by the brain. Neurotransmitters and synapses and whatnot. I was thinking on it way too much because the woman had to physically grab my face to grab my attention.

"You are Quileute." She said. The moment feeling intensely real, I answered,

"I know."

I just didn't know how she knew. Before I moved in with Nick, I lived on a reservation with a tribe. The Quileute tribe. That is what my parents were and that is what I was. Or am. I don't even know anymore. Nick wasn't against my learning about my culture, he just had nothing to teach me and I didn't have any other resources. The fact that characters in this movie know about my culture and have a connection to me is completely beyond me. For it to be possible, the story's creator would have had to have known my tribe and known my family and I highly doubt that she did. We were an extremely small tribe to begin with and, when the Blacks left, the rest dispersed without a trace. These people shouldn't know, I thought to myself in that log when another guy, Paul, sat down and gave me a pile of clothes. He said to me,

"Since all you have is your iPod." And then he walked away. I hadn't even taken my iPod out but, since I began sitting on the log, I had been fiddling with the head phones inside my pocket. I didn't think that anyone could see them but Paul must have because there's no other way he could have known I had it on me. Sam came over again, declared I was too tired and led me Billy's house and into his guestroom, where I am now.

As I lie on the bed, I look at the walls and I notice a poster. It's a black and white of a little boy standing in front of a movie theater. My movie theater, I'm sure of it. I stare at it for a second, but the picture becomes fuzzy. I'm thinking that maybe there's more to the magic than just being inside of a movie, exactly the way it is. Maybe part of myself is imprinting on this universe, allowing me to be a more intricate part of it.

Or maybe not. My head is swimming and I can't even tell if what I'm thinking is making sense. My mind wanders to the hospital and the boy I saw with his father. They boy, Edward, had been so upset and the way he kept looking at me made me think it was my fault. His face was so beautiful and pained that I felt sorry for him. I've never gone that full circle with a person in a day. He pissed me off so much when he kicked me in the gut, which is totally fair I might add, but in my dazed state on the bed, I find thinking of him takes my mind of the Quil-whatevers. It's peaceful and that's how I fall asleep: with him in my head.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT, SOME WILL BE LIKE THIS AND SOME WILL BE LIKE 3000 WORDS. I JUST DON'T LIKE ADDING THINGS JUST FOR WORD COUNT… YES, OF COURSE I COULD HAVE ADDED THE EDWARD POV IN THE SAME CHAPTER AND MADE IT LONGER BUT I KIND OF LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS A JUST JACOB CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL PROBABLY HAVE BOTH


	7. An2

A/N

It's been forever since I thought of either of the stories I had posted. Well, until for some reason I came across my other one and read it and felt the need to write another chapter. Of course, I had to sign in to do that and then I remembered about this story. To be honest, I think I was surprised that the other one had more hits and stuff because after re-reading both, I totally liked this one better. I think because this one kind of puts me in a different world where the other one's just stupid au relationship whining partially written in some weird form of poem-verse… Am I allowed to insult my own story? I probably shouldn't if I want reviews for it… But then again, there kind of both so different that it's hard to write about one while thinking of the other. One's all human and they're older and one's not really canon but still in the Twilight universe. One has Jacob a protagonist and the other has him an ass-wipe tough guy and Edward a sniveling little girl…

The point is, now I have the urge to write another chapter of this one 'cause I actually had fun reading it. Problem is I can't remember anything about my plans for its future and I'm kind of stuck. Working on it


	8. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, here's chapter six, but first, thanks to those who reviewed!

_dasengelhertzmitflugeln:_ Thanks for the input. As for the "rated M" comment, I honestly don't remember what I meant by that, in a detailed way at least, so I'm not positive how that will turn out. To be honest, I'm a little weary about detailed sex scenes at the moment because I don't want to screw shit up, but it's a definite possibility.

_Is-Simple:_ I feel like I may have answered some of your questions in earlier chapters, but I didn't see anything about me answering your question on Jacob's appearance. For that one, I'd have to say use your imagination, but I'm more picturing him in between the skinny and buff and probably with shorter hair than he had in the first movie. As of now I don't have any reason to talk about his hair in detail (oh crap unless I have Edward describing him… but nvm that for now) so if there are any preferences out there I'd listen.

_sue-love45_: You started your first review with "hi" so hi back! I love people with enthusiasm, makes my day. Jacob doesn't know Bella from before the movie, but he'll get to know her throughout the story. Even though I've declared this Jacob/Edward, I still think there will be aspects of the E/B and J/B relationships because I wanted to stay kind of close to the general plotline…

_Cinnamon-Romanji_: Thanks for reading and reviewing =)!

_Stormkeeper818:_ One, are you from the valley? I'm not a creepy stalker but when I see 818 I always think 818 area code… Anyway, totally irrelevant and you should probably not answer that. Two, thanks for the reviews! They're kind of awesome. As you can see, I did not in fact rush =). Lol, and by that I mean I waited over a year in between chapters… which is probably even more destructive than rushing. Three, I'm definitely heading more toward the Forks high school than the La Push one 'coz I pretty much know crap in comparison about the La Push one. Plus all the characters from the first movie are basically from Forks…

_Dakary:_ I know that you were an anonymous review, but yes, _The Last Action Hero_ absolutely kicks ass. It was so creative, suspenseful and interesting that I've always wondered if it was bad advertising that kept it from being super popular… Or maybe the Governator. Like him too.

_Pace1818:_ Thanks for reviewing, you actually gave me some creepy ideas! Did I say creepy? Yeah, I did, huh. Ummmm… Yeah

_Jay:_ Yes, I'm alive. But your comment totally got me to thinking about how sometimes I bet there are accounts that just stop updating because the owner's died. How sad, huh? But yeah, I don't have that for an excuse. Thanks for the advice.

_Chaosgiver:_ Lahl. I love that you get me 3 (again, not trying to come off as creepy ;))

_Black-Luna:_ Thank you for reviewing =)

Chapter Six

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Billy coming into the guest room and opening the blinds. As I groaned at the light that flooded in, images of the old man along with his tribe, that Cullen kid and the doctor flashed before my still-closed eyes. There was no confusion going on in my post-sleep brain, I knew I was still in the movie; the sheets and the pillow smelled different.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.

"Six thirty." His voice was gruff, but he seemed happy enough.

"Six thirty?" What the hell was this fool thinking waking up a seventeen year old at six frickin' thirty in the morning? Yeah, I was stoked to figure shit out and explore this world, but that didn't mean it took precedent over sleep. No way. I mean, weren't there other teenagers on the reservation he could refer to? That Paul dude, maybe? _Unghhh._ I groaned again, pulling the covers over my head.

Must be some kind of tribe ritual, I thought, though. I vaguely remembered waking up early as a small child with my parents, but, then again, don't all little kids wake up at ungodly hours? Right? Like, that's what the young parents complain about, not being able to sleep in? I figured this out in my head based on a large majority of the family movies I had seen over the years at the theater. I saw every movie that came through.

"Six thirty." He repeated. What? Right. Better not insult the person housing me by spitting on his rituals. Throwing the covers to the end of the bed, I squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them, I swung my legs over the side and I yawned.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Billy said and walked out of the room.

I looked around a little before the picture on the wall caught my eye again. As I stood up and walked to it, I looked down to my still-asleep and tingling feet and noticed my right arm. There was gauze covering from just below my elbow to my wrist and I could feel the tightness of the stitches. I guess it didn't really hurt, but, as I moved it around, I could tell that it would only stay that way if I didn't use it too much. Making a fist and screwing up my face as I tested this theory, I looked back to the picture. Yup, definitely my and Nick's movie theater. What could it have meant? Was it a way back to my world like the movie screen was the way in there?

Suddenly, I remembered about the ticket and my stomach dropped. I had no idea where it was. _Crap._ I started frantically looking through the pockets of the clothing I was still wearing, not for the life me being able to figure out where in the fuck I would put a ticket stub; never really had much use for them, seeing as most of the shows I saw I saw for free. I checked the two obvious slit-pockets on the front side of my shorts first and then my back pockets: nothing. When I got to a zip-up pocket on my left thigh, I sighed in relief as I felt the thick, metallic paper.

I sat back down on the bed, putting a hand to my chest, thinking about how close of a call that one could have been. Again, I wasn't really sure what the rules were, but I figured that the ticket had to be important.

Calming myself down, I looked to the pile of clothes that Paul had given me. They hadn't been very well-folded when I was handed them last night, but at least the guy's attempts seemed better than mine, seeing as I had just chucked everything onto the floor. There was at least one pair of jeans that I could see that were tangled around a couple of t-shirts and a sock. I stood up and that was the first thing I grabbed. Lifting it up untangled the shirts and revealed a pair of black cargo pants, three more socks and a pair of underwear. I cringed at the thought of wearing some dude's boxers. Luckily, when I lifted those up, I could see that the tag was still connected. Phew.

I took off my dirty clothes and changed into the clean ones, pulling on the jeans, which actually fit me pretty well, and a gray t-shirt with a black design on the shoulder. I skipped the shoes for the time being; my black Converse's were covered in dry mud and I wasn't too keen on tracking dirt around Billy's house. Remembering Billy, I realized that I was probably taking longer than I should have been and started making my way out of the room. As I reached the threshold, I stopped. I was forgetting something. _The picture?_ I turned around and studied it again. Was I planning on trying to figure it out right away? No, I was pretty sure I had decided that the picture could wait… _What was it?_ Fuck!Whatever. I decided that it was just my uneasiness at the whole situation frazzling my nerves. Shaking off the feelings, I left the room in pursuit of the kitchen.

The guest room I had slept in was at the end of a short hall that pretty much lead straight to both the living room and the kitchen, the living room to the right and the kitchen/dining room to the left. Beyond that was the front door which sat in an average wooden frame and had two small look-out windows.

The living room was simple: a single couch, an armchair and a small table, all facing a television with a wooden-back frame that was easy twenty years old sitting in the corner and a few feet away from the fireplace that adorned the right wall. Slung over the back of the couch, and one over the armchair, were three colorful, hand-loomed blankets. A wooden-carved bear stood a couple of feet tall on the firth by the fireplace and I laughed at the irony. For sure, that's what you'd see in an Indian-gaming casino, but I found it funny that stuff like that would be in an actual Native American's home. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, those things were cliché for a reason, but I guess I always connected some sort of novelty to popularized Native American culture. That is, every time I'd see something relating to it, I assumed it was faulty because no way would some random store in Los Angeles or some random dude in Canada filming a movie know about a culture that's seems so secretive. I had had the idea that all of the information out there was only the tip of an iceberg and that the stuff that mattered was only known by the tribespeople. I had kind of hoped that one day I'd have the right to see more than just the tip of the iceberg. The bear, though, it seemed told me that the tip, while well-known, could also be accurate.

Another carving sat next to the bear, but I assumed that it wasn't made by the same person or at least not made to be a match set. The wooden-carved wolf on all fours stood as tall as the bear on its hind legs. In fact, it kind of felt out of place in the room, a little too bulky for my liking.

In the area to the left, Billy was sitting at a wooden, rectangular table in between the kitchen and the front door (the dining room) and was sipping from a glass of water. The seat across from him had a glass of water in front of it, too. I figured that's where I was supposed to sit.

"Good morning, Jacob." Billy said as I reached the table and sat down. "Sleep well?" He was eyeing me… caringly? It almost felt like he though he was my uncle or something. Absolutely nothing about him said he didn't know me. My back was to the kitchen and, as I studied Billy, about to answer in the affirmative, I noticed that, through the look-out windows on the front door, it looked dark outside. It weirded me out because it was definitely light when I woke up. _What the fuck?_

"Yeah," I eventually got out, "great, but… uh, wasn't it, like, light or…" I didn't want to sound like an idiot by plainly stating my ponderings, but I was having a complete and epic brain-fart in ways of explaining. I kind of tapered it off there, hoping he'd catch my drift and respond. When he just stared at me like he was waiting for me to finish, I thought, _damn_, and tried to figure out what it was I was wanting to say. "Uh..." I continued.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Seriously, I hate it when I'm trying to say something and nobody understands what the fuck I'm talking about. Even when it's totally relevant or even intellectual, when people don't get it, you're the one that looks retarded. Like, when you move to a different city and people don't get your sarcasm anymore… But not exactly, because, right then, I really did sound retarded.

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just trying to properly verbalize the random, manic crap that runs through my head."

"Oh. I see. Well, would you like to talk about it, son?" Yup. There it is. I insult myself for the sake of levity and not a curve of the lips from him. He looked concerned, actually.

Smiling at him, I could tell that this guy was going to try to start parenting me. That's not why I smiled, of course, the smile was more at my own thought process and an attempt to look content, but I could see that he appreciated it when he smiled back. "It's not anything personal." I said. "I was just curious why I totally thought it was light outside when you woke me up and why now it looks like it's pitch black."

After no more than a second, Billy snorted loudly, covering his mouth a bit and trying to conceal the fact that he had started laughing at me. Jeez, jerk.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." He sounded absolutely smitten. "I turned the porch light on outside your room, because I thought it might get you to wake up easier." _My_ room? Was he calling the guest room my room to make me feel more comfortable in his house? "You did go to sleep very early, you know." Thinking back to last night, I realized that I did go to sleep early. Like, seven o'clock early. "Sleep too long and your head gets heavy." At that, I nodded at him. I totally knew what he meant. "Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Pretty much." I reached for the glass of water and was about to take a sip when Billy stopped me by reaching over the table and grabbing my wrist. I was a righty, but my right arm was the one with the bandages so I had been using my less-coordinated left one. Needless to say, some water was sloshed around. _Crap._ As he let go I put the glass down. _Was that not for me?_ Immediately, my cheeks started to flush and I was embarrassed. Billy's eyes bore into me as I looked off to the side. I was going to say sorry once I felt less disconcerted, but the old man beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, Jake. It's just, you don't want _that_ glass of water." Chancing a look forward, I stared at the glass. What was wrong with it? "Sam's here and he's been drinking out of it and I'm _pretty_ sure he has a cold." I wasn't looking directly at him, but he smiled and I sighed internally at his mention of another person. _Why would I know who Sam is? Seriously?_ In the distance, I heard a toilet flushing, very slight sounds of a faucet running, a door opening and then loud footsteps heading our way. Oh, great. I stole someone's seat, too.

I quickly started getting up to move to another chair when a large pair of hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back down. My eyes shifted to the right and up before my head followed and a smiling man, Sam, looked down at me. His age was pretty ambiguous, I'd have said he was somewhere between nineteen and thirty, and he was freaking huge. I'm glad he was smiling, because, if not, that urge to pee I had just started feeling would have had a mind of its own.

"Jacob, this is Sam. You guys briefly met last night but its understandable if you don't remember." Billy said. "Sam, this is Jacob." Sam's hands came off of my shoulders and he moved to my side, offering back one of those hands to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I replied back, taking his hand hesitantly and yelping when he squeezed too hard.

"Sam!" Billy started before the big guy quickly let go. I pulled my right arm back to my stomach, almost rubbing it a few times, letting my left hand hover over it, but not actually touching it. My hand was pulsating and my cut was stinging. It's like that guy had squeezed my hand as hard as he could.

"I am so sorry." Sam said. I looked nervously to Billy who only looked slightly annoyed. I was a little afraid to look back at Sam. Not that I thought he was going to try to beat me up or kill me, I automatically started the train of thought that he was a big guy who seemed nice enough but maybe didn't know his own strength, but, well, he was a freakishly big guy who may have or may have not known his own strength… I know that's repetitive but the explanation is also kind of the point.

"I'm sorry." Sam repeated, but this time directing it at Billy. "I haven't really shaken people's hands since… I guess it didn't occur to me that he wouldn't be that strong… I– "

Billy cut him off and I decided to stay quiet about Sam dissing my strength, "It's alright, Sam, just sit down. You're scaring the poor boy." Doing as he was told, Sam sat down at the end of the table between Billy and me, looking absolutely horrified.

"It's alright." I said, softly. "Probably wouldn't have even hurt if it weren't for the damn gash in my arm." A lie, of course. Cut or no cut, bone scraping bone within your hand is going to hurt. I forced what I hoped was a sincere smile. My words had the desired effect, because a small smile crept onto Sam's face and Billy looked less ticked.

The older of the two nodded his head a few times and said, "Okay." Immediately, the facial expression Sam wore turned to what I could only assume was his normal look, because it seemed that Billy's word was law. If Billy decided that all was okay, everything went back to normal. Sam reached over to grab his water glass and happily started talking.

"So Billy hit you with his truck." He stated, taking a sip of water.

I grinned and laughed through my nose a bit at the comment, oddly enough, thankful for it. At least this was a subject I could talk about. Wasn't too sure how many of those I'd be having with these people. "Well, I guess I ran in front of it?" I looked to Billy to see him confirm my statement with a playful nod that said, "duh."

"But, yeah," I continued, "scraped my arm against the grill." I lifted my right arm above the table to show him the gauze, even though I was sure he had already seen it, and then dropped it to my lap.

Sam was smiling when he said, "Heard about that, too," but not when he asked the next question. "So Jacob, why _did_ you run in front of Billy's car?"

I opened my mouth to answer before I realized that I had to think about it. What was I doing yesterday? I was walking down that road… it seemed like I was going in circles and then a wolf came out of the forest. Like a freaking huge wolf. It was going to attack me and the only way I could run that wasn't straight toward it was into the road. And then Billy hit me. "There –" _Dammit!_ For some reason I felt like if I claimed a mega-uber wolf trying to attack me as my reasoning they'd just look at me like I was an idiot. Except, this dude was serious. How I answered his question was important to him. In all of this, I had almost forgotten that I was in the midst of a vampire movie. "There was a really, really big wolf." I said slowly, all the while scanning both Billy and Sam's faces to gage their reactions. I remembered trying to tell Billy about the wolf right after he found me, but he still seemed shocked to hear me say it again. "The street was the only place I could run."

"What color was it?" Sam said, suddenly seething. "Did it attack you!" Sam slammed his hands on the table, shaking it and standing up. "It tried to kill you, didn't it!" There it was again: my urge to pee. I didn't know how to answer him, I didn't even know why he was there. Billy hadn't explained his presence, other than introducing him, and the dude's rapidly changing emotions were freaking me out. _Jesus Christ_, I thought, maybe these aren't the best characters to be hanging out with.

Wow, so um, yeah. Should hopefully have the next chapter take place in a time period lasting longer than five minutes and that will perhaps reveal more than this one did, but I was sorta just feeling it out for this one.


End file.
